C'est Nawel!
by KroBlack
Summary: Une petite OS en retard écrite à Noël! /!\ Yaoi, Janto. Je m'excuse également pour le titre, je manque gravement d'inspiration quand on en arrive à ce domaine.


**Helloooooooooooo!**

Comment ça, je suis en retard? Non, non pas du tout, c'est pas comme si cette histoire avait été bouclée le 24 de toutes façons... Ah, en fait, si. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, voilà une nouvelle OS que j'ai écrite pour une amie (la même), tout de même un peu moins PWP que mon premier essai sur ce couple. Je dois dire que j'ai effacé et recommencé cette histoire plusieurs fois et que je m'en suis arraché les cheveux alors j'espère que ça vous plaira!

**Couple:** Jack/Ianto évidemment!

**Genre: **romance

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à la BBC, je les emprunte seulement à la demande de ma meilleure amie!

**Note: **Cette histoire, comme vous l'aurez deviné, est un yaoi à caractère érotique. Si deux hommes qui font des mamours vous rebutent, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin pour le bien de votre santé mentale.

**Note 2:** Certaines personnes remarqueront peut-être que j'ai pris quelques libertés avec la chronologie de l'histoire. Je précise donc que cette histoire se déroule quelque part dans la saison deux, quand tout le monde est encore vivant et je m'excuse par avance si ma prise de liberté dérange quelqu'un.

Voilà, j'arrête mon blabla et je laisse lire pour ceux que ça intéresse!

* * *

Ianto tentait depuis une bonne minute d'attacher le bout de la dernière guirlande. Pourquoi leur sapin était-il si grand déjà ? Ah, oui… Jack et sa folie des grandeurs. Approuvé par toute l'équipe. Sauf Ianto. Mais qui écoute Ianto, hein ? Non, ce n'était pas comme si c'était lui qui décorait le sapin ensuite ! Et puis pourquoi cet échelle n'était pas plus grande, hein ?!

« -Besoin d'aide peut-être ?

-Comme c'est gentil de ta part Owen de me le proposer… A la fin !

-Oh, tu vas pas chipoter ! Allez, descends de là. »

Une fois le sapin terminé, Ianto était prêt à partir… Chez sa sœur. Dieu, qu'il aimerait pouvoir rester au HUB ce soir, même si cela signifiait partir en urgence pour chasser on-ne-sait quel extra-terrestre.

« -Hey, Gwen, je te dépose à la gare ?

-Pourquoi pas, ça m'évitera d'avoir à payer un taxi ! »

Gwen elle aussi partait pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Avec Rhys, ils évitaient les grands repas de famille et partaient en vacances pour quelques jours.

« -Tiens, prends les clefs, je te rejoins dans deux minutes. »

Gwen obtempéra et Ianto vérifia que Jack était bien en bas avec les Weevils sur les caméras de surveillance avant de se faufiler dans sa chambre. Il déposa le cadeau de Jack sur sa table de nuit et s'apprêta à sortir mais deux bras se glissèrent autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de se retourner.

« -Oh ? Un cadeau de Noël ? »

Jack allait attraper le cadeau mais Ianto l'en empêcha.

« -Hey ! Pas de cadeau avant minuit ! C'est la règle.

-Oh allez… S'il te plaît… »

Jack essaya d'amadouer son amant en l'embrassant tendrement, caressant sa colonne vertébrale, mais Ianto était incorruptible et, avec un grand sourire, attrapa le cadeau et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« -Je crois que je vais garder le cadeau avec moi finalement… A demain, _Monsieur_. »

Sur ce, il rejoignit Gwen dans la voiture et la mena à la gare, tentant de rester le plus longtemps possible pour ne pas avoir à affronter sa sœur.

« -Ianto, tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre le train avec moi, je peux me débrouiller à partir d'ici…

-Je ne voudrais pas te laisser seule dans le froid hivernal à attendre ton train alors que-

-Ianto, je te rappelle que je suis toujours là. »

Rhys le regardait, intrigué par son comportement inhabituel tandis que Gwen avait une expression compatissante. La jeune femme était intelligente et n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le peu d'entrain qui habitait Ianto à l'idée de voir sa famille. Ianto soupira et se décida à repartir.

« -Passez de bonnes vacances ! Ah, Gwen, Jack m'a demandé de te dire que t'as pas intérêt à revenir avant le 3 Janvier alors profites en bien ! »

XXX

Ianto était assis contre la paroi d'un des jeux à l'intérieur duquel il s'était installé – une sorte de grotte. La bouteille de whisky commençait à glisser et bientôt sûrement elle tomberait au sol, mais ça n'avait aucune importance : après tout, elle était déjà vide. Il entendit un bruit de pas tout proche, ce qui était parfaitement impossible étant donné que le parc était fermé à cette heure si mais, de toute façon, personne ne pouvait le voir. Dans un mouvement lent visant à être discret, il posa la bouteille au sol à sa droite et en attrapa une autre dans le « cadeau » à sa gauche. C'était Johnny qui le lui avait offert. « Peut-être que ça te rendra plus viril », avait-il dit avec son rire gras et dégoûtant de gros porc. Ianto fit ensuite mentalement ses excuses à tous les cochons de la planète qu'il venait d'insulter. Vous l'aurez deviné, cette soirée fut un désastre.

« -Ianto ?... Ian, je sais que tu es là… S'il te plaît, j'aimerais juste discuter ! »

Puis un soupir. Puis les bruits de pas de sa sœur qui s'éloigne. Au moins, le fait qu'elle l'ait cherché le réconfortait. Et il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel au fait qu'elle l'ait trouvé si facilement : après toutes ces années, Ianto n'avait jamais changé de cachète lorsqu'il se sentait vraiment mal, bien qu'il ne soit pas venu ici depuis au moins ses dix-sept ans. Mais qu'elle abandonne si facilement… S'étaient-ils éloignés au point de ne plus se comprendre ? De ne plus être capable de se parler ? De ne plus être le seul capable de consoler l'autre lorsque rien ne va comme ils le voudraient ? Alors Ianto eut envie d'en pleurer et préféra à la place boire une gorgée de cet affreux breuvage que certains osaient appeler whisky et qui lui brûlait la gorge plus que de raison à chaque rasade. Dire que la soirée avait bien commencé aurait été un mensonge mais, pourtant, ce soir-là, il avait vraiment eu envie de faire des efforts…

XXX

_Lorsque Ianto sonna à la porte et que sa sœur lui répondit, il sentit quelque chose de crispé dans son sourire mais somme toute pas plus que d'habitude. Elle obligea ses enfants à embrasser leur oncle puis Ianto déposa les cadeaux au pied du sapin lorsque les morveux ne furent plus en vue. Rhiannon lui annonça d'une voix anormalement douce que son horrible mari n'était pas encore là et qu'elle aimerait lui parler. Ianto était intrigué mais suivit sa sœur jusque dans la cuisine où elle commença à s'affairer pour ne pas avoir à le regarder._

_« -Ecoutes, Ianto… Tu te souviens d'Helena ?_

_-Ta collègue de bureau, non ?, répondit Ianto, suspicieux. Que diable venait faire cette femme avec cette histoire ?_

_-Oui et bien, il y a quelques jours, elle m'a dit t'avoir aperçu alors qu'elle était allée dîner avec son mari… Elle m'a dit que… Enfin que… Et puis merde, Ianto, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?!_

_-Mais enfin, te parler de quoi ?_

_-Mais de-_

_-Oh, mais c'est le petit pédé ! Tiens, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, peut-être que ça te rendra plus viril ! »_

_Johnny, qui revenait des courses de dernière minute, tendit une caisse de whisky à Ianto qui compris soudain les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire. Ensuite, tout se passa comme dans un rêve – et il avait vraiment déjà rêvé de faire ça un jour. Ianto déposa la caisse sur la table, envoya son poing dans la tête de son beau-frère avec toute sa force – assez pour mettre l'autre K.O. – puis reprit la caisse sous les hurlements de sa sœur, attrapa sa veste et grimpa dans sa voiture. Pour le reste, on peut aisément le deviner : il roula jusqu'au parc et alla se trouver un coin tranquille pour se bourrer la gueule un soir de Noël._

XXX

Au bout de la deuxième bouteille, il eut envie de vomir. Mais à la troisième, cette envie passa. Il était vingt-trois heures lorsqu'il entama la quatrième. A nouveau, des bruits de pas retentirent dans le parc mais Ianto était trop saoul pour s'en rendre compte. Cette fois, la bouteille tomba vraiment de sa main et alla doucement déverser son contenu dans les petits cailloux de l'aire de jeu. Le bruit suffit à le faire repérer et, bien vite, une silhouette se dessina dans l'entrée de la grotte.

« -Trouvé ! »

Ianto aurait bien voulu répondre que ce n'était pas un jeu mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Puis, il se concentra sur la personne. Avec la lumière de la lune pile dans son dos, il ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage et bien qu'il soit sûr de connaître la voix, son esprit embrouillé ne lui permettait pas de se souvenir. La personne entra un peu plus dans la grotte, avisa son environnement. Elle dut penser que laisser des bouteilles de whisky ici n'était pas une très bonne idée puisqu'elle alla les jeter sous les maigres grognements de protestation de Ianto avant de revenir pour le faire sortir au grand air. Lorsque Ianto fut plus ou moins stable sur ses deux pieds, il commença par vomir sur l'homme face à lui puis ses jambes se mirent à trembler et ensuite il se mit à voler. Ah, non, ça c'était juste que son héros venu le secourir était en train de le porter. Et Ianto décida que ces bras forts et musclés étaient très confortables et s'endormit là.

XXX

« -Allez Ianto, réveilles-toi ! Il est bientôt minuit… »

Lentement, Ianto reprit conscience de son environnement et il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage souriant de Jack. Autant dire qu'il était très confus.

« -Jack ? Qu'est-ce que… Où est ma sœur ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Hum, je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. J'avoue que j'ai été un peu surpris lorsque ta sœur est arrivée à l'office de tourisme et m'a demandé d'aller te chercher parce que tu ne l'écouterais jamais. »

Lentement, les souvenirs lui revinrent et ses joues devinrent rouges de colère. Il se redressa brusquement mais son corps lui fit savoir qu'il n'était pas prêt de se lever par un vertige et des maux de tête qui le clouèrent au matelas. Ce qui lui permit d'observer la pièce et de se calmer en attendant que Jack revienne avec un cachet. Apparemment, il était dans la chambre de son patron, plus précisément dans son lit, et, étrangement, il ne portait plus qu'un boxer et une chemise.

« -Tiens, bois ça. »

Jack l'aida à se redresser et, une fois le médicament ingurgité, il poussa un soupir de désespoir.

« -Ç'a été et restera sûrement le pire Noël de toute ma vie… »

Jack resta muet, attendant que Ianto développe le fond de sa pensée, mais ce dernier n'était pas prêt à en parler pour l'instant. Jack finit par sourire et commencer à se déshabiller.

« -Jack ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il ne répondit pas et continua son petit strip-tease tout en fixant son subordonné intensément. Lorsqu'il fut enfin nu, minuit venait de sonner et, alors qu'il approchait de Ianto tel un fauve ayant coincé sa proie, il lui murmura à l'oreille un « Joyeux Noël, mon amour… » avant de le dévorer tout cru.

Tout alla beaucoup trop rapidement pour le cerveau encore embrumé de Ianto et il se retrouva comme par magie allongé sous Jack, nu comme un ver, et ses joues se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte rosée. Ensuite, Jack l'embrassa et plus rien d'autre ne compta que cette langue jouant avec la sienne dans un ballet endiablé, que ces mains descendant le long de son corps fin, déclenchant un torrent de frissons de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Lorsque la main de Jack évita une fois de plus la zone sensible pour aller caresser ses jambes, il n'y tint plus et renversa la situation. Littéralement. Il se retrouva donc à califourchon sur les hanches de son patron et ils gémirent de concert lorsqu'enfin leurs érections se touchèrent. Voyant son petit Ianto impatient, Jack attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif dans sa table de nuit et les tendit à son amant, le défiant d'un sourire de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé en se plaçant sur lui. Ianto hésita un instant à peine et, l'alcool aidant, il décida de continuer le spectacle. Gardant son regard assombrit par la luxure dans les yeux de Jack, il ouvrit lentement la bouteille, versa une bonne rasade de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et fit descendre sa main le long de son corps sensuellement. Il dut couper le contact visuel lorsque ses propres doigts le pénétrèrent, trouvant presque instantanément sa prostate. En réalité, il n'avait pas besoin de tant de préparation, étant sexuellement TRES actif avec Jack, mais les grognements de frustration et de désir mélangés que poussait son patron lui donnaient envie de voir jusqu'où il pourrait pousser le petit jeu avant que l'un d'eux ne craque. Il dut pourtant enlever ses doigts avant d'exploser et s'affaira plutôt installer le préservatif sur la verge de son amant de la façon la plus attractive possible. Il laissa donc ses mains bien plus longtemps que nécessaire autour du membre turgescent de Jack, le lubrifiant à son tour. N'en pouvant plus, il était près de perdre à leur jeu tacite du « lequel craquera en premier » lorsque Jack posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'empaler sur son érection. Ils grognèrent de plaisir et restèrent sans bouger encore quelques secondes, laissant la pression redescendre légèrement.

« -Tu… Tu as perdu…

-Ah oui ? Je crois au contraire que je suis plutôt gagnant dans l'histoire.

-Oh, et qu'est-ce que tu as gagné ? »

Ianto lâcha un petit cri de surprise lorsque Jack les retourna à nouveau.

« -Le droit de te faire l'amour le soir de Noël… »

Sur ce, il amorça un mouvement langoureux. Sous lui, Ianto était parti dans un tourbillon de plaisir et bougeait avec lui pour accompagner ses mouvements.

« -Jack, plus… S'il te plait… »

Jack, ne pouvant résister à cette demande, accéléra ses mouvements, pilonnant son amant encore plus fort, le faisant crier. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre entre deux respirations. Il se sentait à bout mais voulait d'abord satisfaire Ianto avant tout et, ainsi, pris son membre en main, le masturbant au même rythme que ses coups de rein. Ils atteignirent enfin le septième ciel ensemble, dans un baiser passionné où transparaissait l'amour qu'ils portaient l'un pour l'autre.

Jack resta au-dessus de Ianto tout en prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser et embrassait tendrement sa mâchoire et son cou tandis que Ianto reprenait ses esprits.

« -Petite rectification : c'est le meilleur Noël de toute ma vie… »

Pour toute réponse, Jack se contenta de l'embrasser en-dessous de l'oreille et de lui murmurer un « je t'aime » que Ianto lui retourna avant de s'endormir contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

FIN

* * *

Ooooh, la fin toute chamalooow, que c'est mignon... Hum, bref, je suis désolée si il reste des fautes, je ne suis pas infaillible, malheureusement. Je voudrai m'excuser également pour tout déplaisir qu'aurait pu provoquer cette histoire chez certaines personnes parce qu'elle n'est peut-être pas si bien que ce que ma meilleure amie le pense. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois dire que, cette histoire ayant été écrite pour elle, son avis pèse lourd dans la balance.

Voilà voilà, c'est terminé! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!

**Byyyyyyyeeee!**

**KroB.**


End file.
